


Odd

by Destiny Aitsuji (ravenabi)



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:00:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27775771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenabi/pseuds/Destiny%20Aitsuji
Summary: It was Fran’s 18th birthday and his boyfriend decided to give him something handmade.
Kudos: 2





	Odd

**Odd**

Yes, the only word to describe the Varia's most popular couple - Odd.

How it all started? It was Belphegor's idea to court the frog on his Birthday.

No, the Prince did not buy a gift or throw a party. Instead, he made a mountain of corpse outside the Varia mansion. The size was so incredible that the smell of rotting flesh could be smelled from miles away. The illusionist awakened with a rude shock when he saw a dead man hanging from his ceiling with the words "Happy Birthday Frog!" carved on the back of the poor victim.

No, it wasn't the best start of Bel's eccentric courtship. Then again, Fran had weird tastes. He told Bel to get him a Poison Ivy if he wanted to propose and the Prince filled the entire garden with Poison Ivys.

Ever since the two weirdoes started dating, not a day passed in the Varia without chaos. Not even the Boss or the Captain dared to interfere. Bel would randomly kiss Fran and stab him in a hallway. Fran would often make a rude remark before shoving a gift of sorts in the Prince's face.

Once, they had a petty lover's squabble about Lussuria's hair colour so they decided to take turns dyeing it. Lussuria had ended up with a red pineapple styled Mohawk and he cried for days until Squalo sent him on a mission.

After a few years of dating, the odd couple had finally learned how to love normally.

It was Fran's 18th Birthday and Fran was officially recognised as the Varia's next Mist Guardian. Bel organized a normal party inviting everyone including the Vongola Decimo. It went well with the exception of a few casualties due to Xanxus's rage.

That night, Bel revealed a nicely-wrapped present to Fran. He was puzzled about his boyfriend’s behaviour. He opened it and revealed a box. Cautiously opening the box, Fran gasped. In the box was a figurine of a frog wearing a tiara.

"Like it?" Bel grinned. "The Prince carved it personally for his Princess."

Fran hugged Bel tightly. "It's lovely, sempai! I love you."

"Ushishi~ so do I. Happy birthday, Fran."

**Author’s Note: If you like my works, consider supporting me on Patreon!**

**Join my Discord server: https://discord.gg/UrtDMXn**

**Follow me on my social media FB & Twitter @Destiny Aitsuji, IG @destiny_aitsuji**


End file.
